¡Cambio de sexo!
by Nakuryen
Summary: Sakura Haruno pasó de ser una hermosa mujer a un atractivo y demasiado apuesto hombre. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿POR QUÉ! Ahora toca investigar el por qué, cuándo y el cómo volver a su forma original, antes de quedarse así para siempre y tener a todas las hormonales mujeres atrás de él, digo… Ella. Post-guerra. Sasuke en la aldea. SasuSaku, Kyo-Harem, NejiSaku.
1. Prologo

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí. **

Cambio de sexo

Sakura Haruno había cambiado mucho por culpa de la guerra, y de otros sucesos que habían surcado por su vida. El amor imposible de Sasuke Uchiha, quien volvió como héroe a la aldea hace mes, el haber perdido a sus padres, el que de repente todos estén interesados en ella y Naruto… Fijándose solamente en la apariencia.

Y ahora otra cosa le toco. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿_**POR QUÉ**_?!

Sakura Haruno pasó de ser una hermosa mujer a un **atractivo** y demasiado **apuesto** hombre.

Una bruja, durante una misión, entre las sombras le lanzo un conjuro sin saber ella.

Ahora toca investigar el por qué, cuándo y el cómo volver a su forma original, antes de quedarse así para siempre y tener a todas las hormonales mujeres atrás de él, digo… Ella.

* * *

―Necesito llegar a casa ―susurro una voz cansada, femenina. Su cabello rosa largo se ondeaba con el viento que provocaba al correr por las ramas de los árboles. Había salido de misión hace dos días y no había parado para nada, debía llegar a tiempo a la aldea. Quería ver a sus amigos.

Se detuvo un momento para descansar, al cabo ya estaba a la puerta de la aldea. Recargo las manos en las rodillas, y respiro tratándose de calmarse. Tenía que aparentar que no estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke, todo había cambiado mucho.

Ya no había más –kun… Ni más miradas enamoradas. No más. Ya no.

Sonrió al recordar a cierto chico de ojos perla. Él estuvo ahí. Desde hace mucho él está ahí siempre.

Desde las sombras de los árboles, una señora sonríe con dulzura al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Pobre de mi niña… Has tenido que sufrir mucho ―dice con tristeza, moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro ―por eso, yo te ayudaré a que seas feliz… ―Y despues de eso desaparece.

Sakura empieza a faltarle el aire, y cae al suelo. Echándole la culpa al cansancio, se dice a si misma que no es tiempo de quedarse más tiempo. Así que como puede, camina hacia la entrada.

Apenas entrando, se desmaya llamando la atención de algunos que estaban ahí.

* * *

―¡Pero Tsunade, quiero ver a Sakura-chan! ―grita cierto rubio acompañado de su mejor amigo y su sensei. Bueno, ex―sensei.

―¿Quién dijo que Sakura volvió? ―pregunto nerviosa la Hokage y jefa del hospital donde en ese momento se encontraban.

Algo había pasado con Sakura y ella no encontraba la explicación lógica.

―La vieron desmayarse en la entrada… ―respondió el ninja copia con su librito en mano, mirando a la Hokage de reojo, sospechando que algo pasaba.

Sasuke soltó su "Hmp" pensando seriamente que hacia ahí, si de seguro ella no querría verlo.

―Sakura no ha vuelto, me ha informado que iba a tardar más de la cuenta… ―dice desviando la mirada hacia la habitación de donde salió, y de donde según esto, debía estar Sakura.

―¡No te creo vieja!

―¡Na-ru-to! ―y un chichón crece en la cabeza rubia, por culpa de un golpe de la Hokage.

―¿Dónde está Sakura, entonces? ―hablo el Uchiha harto del teatro.

―Ya te dije niñato…

―Hmp.

Un pitido sonó desde la habitación haciendo que Tsunade corriera a ella, entrando de golpe y que el equipo 7 –sin Sakura en ese momento– entraran.

Y ahí fue.

Ella era él.

Estaba un hombre acostado con una mueca de despertar, moviéndose agitadamente tratando de quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Tsunade ayudo al hombre, junto con una enfermera quien estaba sonrojada completamente, a sentarse. El muchacho aproximadamente de 19 años abrió los ojos, mostrándolos de un color único mirando raro a la enfermera sonrojada al tener la mirada sobre ella.

El resto del equipo 7 abro los ojos como platos, claro menos Sasuke quien intento disimular.

Tsunade se mordió el labio, nerviosa, inventando una excusa.

―Tsunade-sama… ¿Por qué ella me mira así? ―pregunto el muchacho sacado de onda, miro a su maestra y viro la vista hasta donde ella la tenía puesta. En los hombres de la puerta.

Saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa, y la enfermera casí tiene un orgasmo ahí. La Hokage al ver a la chica hacer eso, la corrió del cuarto y la enfermera salió como pólvora a contar el nuevo chisme de la aldea.

Había llegado un hombre guapísimo a esta.

―Quiero presentarles a Kyo Haruno ―hablo la mayor, mirando al muchacho que frunció el ceño ―Es… primo de Sakura, y se quedará por el momento.

―Pero… Él es igualito a Sakura-chan ―dijo el rubio mirándolo detalladamente, acercándose a él.

―Sí, sí, largo. Necesito hablar con él ―dijo intimidante.

Despues de algunas amenazas y golpes, los tres salieron.

―¿Pero que acaba de pasar? ―pregunta confundido el muchacho.

―Sakura… Tienes que ser fuerte ―hablo con nerviosismo la Hokage, entregándole un espejo de la mesita de al lado ―Algo paso en la misión de allá para acá para que estés así… ―le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Sakura, en ese momento Kyo se dio cuenta de algo muy raro.

Demasiado raro que no había notado.

―Mi voz… Mis manos… ―susurro notando lo diferente que estaban, agarro el espejo con una gruesa mano, tragando saliva se miró al espejo notando un GRANDISIMO cambio en ella ―¡¿Qué carajos?! ―grito tocándose la cara.

Su cara seguía teniendo la misma forma, solo que ahora tenía rasgos masculinos, su cabello rosa ahora era de un tono más oscuro y corto, algo así como el de Sasuke pero más aplacado ya que no tenía los pelos de atrás como de gallina. Sus ojos eran más penetrantes y del mismo color atractivo que tenía antes de ese cambio. Se quitó la sabana para mirar su nuevo cuerpo, notando una bata de hospital en ella. Tenía unos músculos marcados, pero no para exagerar, y por la bata se dio cuenta que tenía algo GRANDE sobresaliendo de esta.

Trago saliva una vez más.

―¿Qué… qué me paso? ―pregunta al borde de un colapso nervioso.

―No lo sé muy bien Sakura, lo que sé es que sigues teniendo el mismo chackra de antes y la fuerza… Todo está bien, solo tienes ese cambio en ti… ―explico lo máximo que pudo la rubia, el chico en cuestión, la miro asustado/a.

―¿Y qué haré ahora?

―Seguirás la farsa que me acabo de inventar, hasta que encontramos lo que te hizo así. Vivirás en tu casa, pero siendo de ahora en adelante Kyo Haruno. Seguirás siendo alguien normal…

―Kyo Haruno… ―susurro, apunto de llorar.

―Todo se va solucionar, lo prometo ―la Hokage abrazo al chico, puesto que sabía que era su alumna, no pudo evitar hacerlo al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba. Se miraba muy tierno así. Sakura se aferró a ella, apretándola un poco más de lo necesario. Se soltó de inmediato al escuchar un sonido de la rubia.

―Lo siento, mi fuerza ahora es mayor…

―Creo que recibirás entrenamiento otra vez ―suspira la mujer queriendo ver ese cuerpecito al descubierto. Sakura suda la gota gorda al ver la mirada de su sensei en su cuerpo, se tapa rápidamente con la sabana antes de que termine violada… o violado en ese caso.

―Ahora queda investigar como volver a mi cuerpo original… ―se lamenta la chica/o.

―Yo creo que deberías ir a comprar ropa ya sabes, de hombre.

―En casa tengo algo de ropa de mi padre cuando era más joven, tal vez me quede ―habla con un nudo en la garganta.

―Sakura… ―le acaricio la corta cabellera. El aludido le miro con tristeza.

―Me llamo Kyo… Me presento como el que siempre le toca lo peor ―dice con sonrisa triste. Tsunade frunce el ceño.

―Solamente Kyo, por favor.

El nuevo muchacho sonríe, marcando su bella sonrisa.

Sakura Haruno pasó a ser Kyo Haruno.

Todo un **cambio de sexo**.

* * *

Hola, traigo una nueva historia, esta vez SasuSaku y un poco de Yuri… xD Aquí Sasuke va a sufrir muchos celos, y todo por chicas! Habrá competencias entre ellos dos, porque ellos serán todos unos papacitos buenorros xD

¿Reviews?

.

.

.


	2. Todo le pasa a Kyo

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí. **

_Hola, primero que nada no le diremos Sakura a Kyo ¿vale? Siempre estará dirigido hacia ella, como si fuera Kyo, pero entre nosotras sabemos que es Sakura._

* * *

La noticia de que un chico nuevo en la aldea con cabello rosado había llegado, llego como pólvora a la aldea, de eso hace días, desde entonces no había salido del hospital Kyo.

Y hoy por fin salía.

Salió del oficio con una camisa de tirantes negra y un short que ni eran suyos. Camino un poco raro hacia su casa, e ignoro las miradas que todas le enviaban.

―¿Tu eres Kyo Haruno? ―pregunto una chica un poco más chica qué ella y de mirada perversa. Tenía una delantera que flipas y se notaba el cuerpazo que tenía. Kyo la miro de reojo con una gotita en la sien.

Asintió temerosa de que esa le hiciera algo.

―¡Kya! Eres súper mono… ―chillo emocionada la chica para despues abrazarlo y poner sus pechos en la cara de Sakura/Kyo ―aunque te pareces mucho a la frentesota de Sakura Haruno, la sin chiste de Konoha ―dice con simpleza, soltando al chico que se encontraba azul. Al escucharla, el muchacho frunce el ceño, empujándola un poco.

―No vuelvas a decir algo así ―dijo con voz más grave y ronca. La chica desconocida casí tiene un orgasmo ahí y pone sus ojos de corazones, ignorando lo que dijo.

―Tu voz es tan sexy ―habla como drogada. Kyo, asustado, salió de ahí saltando de en tejado en tejado.

Llego a su casa y entro en ella, recordando los momentos que tenía con sus padres antes de la guerra.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía al cuarto de sus difuntos padres, entro en él y observo todo con cuidado.

Una cama matrimonial, un closet algo más grande que el de ella, un espejo de cuerpo completo puesto en una esquina –fue capricho de su mama–, la habitación era de un color crema y tenía franjas verdes en la parte superior de la pared. Algunas cosas están regadas, y en un mueble de noche estaba la foto de donde salen ellos tres.

Se acercó a ella, mirando cuando era más joven y sus papas estaban vivos, sonriendo en ella.

Sonrió sin pensarlo y la apretó contra su pecho de hombre.

Recordando que ahora no era Sakura, dejo el retrato ahí y fue al armario abriéndolo viendo que había mucha ropa de sus padres en él.

―Veremos que me quedaría… ―se dijo mirando más al fondo, donde se suponía que su padre guardaba la ropa de cuando era más joven ―esto me gusta ―sonrió agarrando un pantalón de color negro pegado a sus piernas haciéndolas resaltar más, tenía una franja de color rosa pálido a los lados y en la bolsas otra franjita. Tenía un cintillo de color rosa y la típica bolsa de kunai color negra. Una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con cuello, pegada al pecho con el símbolo Haruno en la espalda de color negro. Saco unos guantes tipo ninja hasta el codo de color negros. Las sandalias de color negro altas.

Decidió cambiarse rápido para ir a comer, ya que en el hospital casí no le daban comida buena y recordó que despues de 4 días de no estar en casa, no había casí para hacer algo.

Se quitó la camisa que le dieron en el hospital y estaba a punto de quitarla pero escucho sonidos atrás de ella viniendo de la ventana al lado de la cama, volteo enseguida solo para encontrarse a dos chicas, muy peculiares, mirándolo con un sonrojo grande en la cara. Bajo los brazos para taparse con la camisa a medio camino, y se sonrojo.

―¿Qué hacen allí? ―pregunto nervioso, ocasionando que las chicas tuvieran deleite al verlo así. El cuerpo de Kyo le hacía competencia al de Sasuke Uchiha, pensaron.

Tenía unos pectorales, y un lavadero que a nadie le importaría lavar ahí. Sus cuadros se marcaban pero sin exagerar, lo que más llamaba la atención es el vello que salía del pantalón del hospital, y la marcada V que se asomaba.

―¡Kya! ―gritaron las dos chicas para luego caerse de espaldas y chillar más de emoción. Kyo escucho algo de: "¡Quiero que me haga un hijo!" ocasionando que una gotita le bajara por la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a cambiarse de una vez.

Cuando termino se miró al espejo y sonrío.

―Hasta me veo muy guapo, yo también reaccionaria así ―sonrío coqueto, guiñando un ojo a sí mismo. Se sacudió el cabello para un lado y salió del cuarto, cerrándolo con cuidado.

Salió de casa, con algo de dinero que tenia de sus misiones y fue al restaurante más cercano, que resultó ser el Ichiraku Ramen.

Se sentó en la barra, y pidió un tazón para comer, sin importarle el alrededor comenzó a comer, ignorando el hecho de que muchas chicas estaban atrás de él observándolo con corazones en los ojos, y Ayame frente a él embobada, Tenchi fruncia el ceño al muchacho.

―¿Kyo Haruno? ―llamo una voz burlona desde atrás, el chico con fideos en la boca a punto de comer, se congelo en su sitio.

―"Mierda, es Neji…" ―pensó tragándose los fideos para voltear a verlo.

―Así que es cierto… ―dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. Kyo se removió incomodo en el asiento. Las chicas se debatían entre mirar al castaño o al peli rosado con ojos pervertido, decidiendo a cuál de los dos violarían primero.

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto desviando la mirada a una chica que estaba al lado de él, un poco separada, pero aun así invadiendo su campo de privacidad. Estaba sentada, con su banco muy pegado al de ella. Una gotita bajo por su cien por no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―Eres primo de Sakura. ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio el castaño, el chico rosado asintió varias veces.

Para librarse de esa situación, pago el tazón a medio comer y salió del restaurante casí corriendo. Ayame se despidió eufóricamente de él, y Kyo no pudo evitar despedirse de ella con un: "Luego nos veremos, Ayame" y un guiño de ojo, que ocasiono el desmayo de la joven y la envidia de las chicas. El dueño bufo por el tonto chico.

Neji siguió a Kyo a donde fuera que se había ido.

* * *

El peli rosado respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, había llegado al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Mientras corría del local de ramen, había sentido un movimiento brusco en la tierra y volteo para atrás para darse cuenta que muchas chicas lo seguían, corrió como su vida dependiera de ello. Y logro zafarse, pero algunas chicas eran ninjas y lograron alcanzarlo mientras trataban de violarlo. Kyo solo pedía piedad.

Y alguien, cerca de ahí lo miraba con ojo analítico. Su acompañante lo miraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Y esas dos personas salieron de su escondite para darse a conocer ante el personaje nuevo y su ropa algo… Bueno, solo el pantalón tenia. Su camisa voló.

―Así que eres Kyo… ―dijo una rubia de coleta alta, y traje morado mirándolo desde su lado izquierdo, él aludido viro el cuello para encontrase con esas dos personitas.

―"Joder, joder… Ino y Hinata" ―pensó chasqueando la lengua, sabiendo cómo era la rubia con los chicos que llegaban a la aldea y estaban buenos.

―Y primo de la frente de marquesina, que casualidad ―añadió. Kyo la miro de reojo, para luego mirar entre los árboles sintiendo tres presencias, dos de diferente lado y otra de más cerca de donde estaban. Miro a todos lados para despistar.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunto el peli rosado, mirándola, volteando todo su cuerpo, para dar imagen a las chicas del perfecto cuerpo del chico y de su V atrayente. La rubia trago saliva, olvidando lo que iba a decir al ver esa parte del chico, demasiado sensual para ella. La otra chica, fue peor.

Termino desmayada.

Kyo negó con la cabeza varias veces, comenzando a caminar hacia ellas dos. La rubia sin importarle, se puso en posición de defensa, por instinto, quizá. El chico freno su paso al verla hacer eso.

―Ella es así, no hay por qué no guardar nuestras distancias ―dijo nerviosa, no pensando con claridad.

"Por Kami-sama, el chico esta como quiere" ―pensó mirándolo con un sonrojo y mordiendo sus labios.

―Vale… ―dijo como si no supiera de que hablaba, volteo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, de donde provenían las dos presencias escondidas, dándole la espalda a la otra persona de entre los árboles.

―¿Sabías que traes a todas las chicas tras de ti? ―pregunto con sorna la rubia, dispuesta a ver quién era ese chico que decía ser primo de su mejor amiga. Eran idénticos…

―¿Qué raro no? ―pregunto arrogante, mirándola de costado con una sonrisa de medio lado demasiado estilo Uchiha. La rubia comenzó a echarse aire con la mano derecha.

―Hace mucho calor… ―susurra sonrojada. Kyo tenía un poder especial para tener a las chicas así con solo verlo, y ahora más con solo su cuerpo al descubierto.

―Ya, salgan de ahí ―dijo enojado, sacando dos kunai's que fueron a parar a donde estaban las dos personas escondidas, quien comenzaron a salir y eran nada más y nadie menos que Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata comenzó a levantarse para mirar el ceño fruncido de Naruto mirando al chico, y el ceño de Sasuke mirando a la rubia y a Kyo varias veces.

―Hmp

―¿Cómo supiste, dattebayo? ―pregunto como siempre escandaloso.

―No ocultaron su chackra ―contesto simplemente. Kyo estaba en medio del campo, Sasuke y Naruto a un lado, e Ino y Hinata al otro, mientras esta estaba sentada en el pasto ―y tampoco el que está ahí ―sonrío a dirección atrás de las chicas, mirando a un castaño salir de ahí.

―Neji-san ―susurro la peli azul al mirarlo.

El aludido sin decir nada miro a Kyo a los ojos, queriendo leerle la mente.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir… Voy a ir a cambiarme ―dijo Kyo queriendo evitar esta escena, aun no estaba preparada para esto.

Pero algo dentro de ella, la hacía comportarse así. Y también una fuerza la empujaba hacia Hinata, e Ino. En realidad, a cualquier chica. No le molestaba estar cercas de ellas, pero sí de los chicos, sentía algo incomodo al verlos acercarse a ella. Algo en su interior subía, y bajaba a su parte baja cuando miraba como la chica tímida se sonrojaba a su vista. Se removió incomoda al verse observada por 4 pares de ojos en él al mirar a la Hyuga.

Se acercó a ella, sin que nadie viera la velocidad con la que llego.

―Eres hermosa… ―dijo hipnotizado acercándose más a ella, como si fuera Kyo en verdad y no Sakura. La chica se sonrojo furiosamente e Ino la miro celosa. Neji se acercó amenazante al chico y Kyo se retiró antes de que el puño de él cayera en su rostro.

―Adiós ―dijo y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, esperando pasar desaparecido por las chicas que solo algunas comenzaron a correr atrás de él, de puro milagro no eran ninjas.

Asustado aún más por lo que acaba de pasar, respiraba más agitadamente. No encontrándole explicación lógica a eso que sintió cuando miro a Hinata.

―¡KYO-KUN! ―gritaron unas chicas en las calles al verlo, el aludido corrió aún más con el rostro azul para perderlas.

―Ya entiendo lo que sufre Sasuke ―suda frio Kyo, llegando al balcón de su casa.

―¿Tu que sabes de mí? ―la voz de desconfianza que venía detrás de él hizo que volteara lentamente para observar al Uchiha parado en el barandal con el ceño fruncido.

―Por lo que me ha contado mi prima ―tosió un poco, no se acostumbraba a mentir ―eres popular entre las chicas ―rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo.

―Hmp.

Kyo alzo una ceja ante la actitud del Uchiha.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio, mientras el chico se adentró a su casa, dejando al Uchiha ahí. Cuando volvió para descansar, por tan agotador día se impresiono al ver al moreno todavía ahí.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? ―pregunto con frialdad.

Así era desde que llego a la aldea quería lo que ella sufrió cuando el, la trataba así.

―Sé que eres Sakura.

Mierda.

¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle a ella?

* * *

_Es todo por hoy chicas, lo siento por el retraso, pienso actualizar los sabados y los miercoles, pero a lo mejor improviso y hago un lunes o martes, así que espero y me comprendan :D_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews enserio -hace una reverencia- me han hecho muy feliz! Algunos me piden que mejore, pero sinceramente no tengo cabeza para todavía mejorar más a como escribia antes. _

Ya que esta es **mi** forma de escribir. Lastima ¿no?

_No importa, yo las amo!_

_**PD:** _Algunas me dijeron que se quedara con Neji o una chica... Pues a como pase la historia me dicen, por qué ante todo soy SasuSaku, pero no negaré que la pareja que hace con Neji es jakdhkjasdhas y no tengo nada en contra del Yuri, pero no sé... No creo que sea justo para Sakura despues de todo, quedarse con una chica, y menos para Sasuke jajaja o Neji xDD

**Hallo Grack, ich danke Ihnen sehr für Sie kommentieren. **  
**Wow, ich hatte noch nie die Kommentare hinterlassen (und ich grüßen viel weniger von Deutschland)! **  
**Vielen Dank! **  
**Hoffentlich meine Botschaft ist gut übersetzt. ****Küsse.**

¿Reviews?

.

.

.


	3. Suspiros

**Hola… La verdad no tengo perdón de Dios, les juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero se me olvido la contraseña hace medio año, y apenas acabo de recuperarla.**

* * *

**Capitulo: Suspiros.**

Había pasado una semana en la aldea oculta de la hoja, una semana donde nadie sabía que había pasado con Sakura Haruno.

Una semana.

Suspire, no podía creer que Sasuke había venido a mi casa a decirme que era yo, y que en realidad Kyo no existía…

¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le intereso?

Aún recuerdo ese momento.

_Flash Back _

―_Sé que eres Sakura. _

_Cuando Sasuke dijo eso, el cuerpo de quien es Kyo tuvo un pequeño escalofrió que el Uchiha noto enseguida. Mientras Kyo daba vueltas en la habitación, buscando algo que ponerse para dormir, Sasuke lo analizaba con el sharingan activado, pudiendo ver que era el mismo chacra que la Sakura que él conocía. _

―_¿Me podrías decir porque dices eso? ― pregunto como si nada Kyo, después de tranquilizarse y pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Tsunade le dejo claro que NADIE, absolutamente nadie debía saber quién era ella, en ese caso él. Después de que Kyo hablara, el Uchiha desactivo su línea sucesora. _

―_Sencillamente, a mí no me puedes engañarme hmp ― el tono que utilizo el Uchiha hizo que Haruno apretara los puños. "¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota? ¿Cree porqué aun lo amo me tratara así? Espera… ¿Aun lo amo?" Kyo volteo a ver al Uchiha directamente a los ojos pensando eso último con duda. Admitía que Sasuke había sido algo muy importante para ella… ¿Pero después de todo aun lo amaba? ―Y actúas igual que ella. ―aclaro. _

_Kyo tuvo un pequeño ataque de ironía al ver que Sasuke cuando quería, podía hablar más que las únicas 3 palabras que pronunciaba siempre que estaban juntos. ― ¿Así Uchiha, que más pruebas tienes de algo que es imposible? ―pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado marca Uchiha, haciendo que el otro chico frunciera el ceño. ―Te recuerdo que ella y yo somos familia, y una muy unida. _

_En menos de lo que se vio, Sasuke ya tenía a Kyo contra la pared sujetándolo desde el cuello. Kyo no entendía porque reacciono así, y su cara lo demostraba al tener la confusión en ella._

―_No hables. ―dijo con advertencia, dispuesto a sumergir a Kyo en un genjutsu. "El" en ninguno momento lo volteo a ver a los ojos. ― ¿Quién eres y que paso con Sakura Haruno? ―Kyo rio internamente al ver que Sasuke ya no pensaba que era ella. _

_Y es que era raro, ¿qué sentido tendría para el Uchiha saber quién era ella? ¡Si eso a él no le importaba!_

―_Lárgate de aquí. ―Y el choque de miradas comenzó, Sasuke sosteniéndolo por el cuello, y Kyo mirándolo con reto._

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, tal vez un minuto. No lo saben, hasta que Sasuke sintió una pequeña descarga y se separó de él, mirándolo sorprendido. Según tenía entendido, Sakura no controlaba el elemento rayo. ¿De hecho que elemento controlaba? Kyo miro sus manos sorprendida, había querido empujar a Sasuke hacia la otra pared con su súper fuerza y de la nada le mando descargas. "Tengo que hablar de esto con Tsunade" pensó la kunoichi en su cabeza._

_Sasuke miro al chico frente a sus ojos, tenía el cabello de color rosa brillante, que gracias a la electricidad que emano, lo tenía levantado de las puntas. Sus grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca le recordaron a Sakura._

―_Sakura…_

_El susurro de Sasuke hizo que Kyo alzara los ojos a él, viendo como tenía la mirada perdida en ella. _

―_¿Por qué? ―pregunto Kyo en un susurro, esperando tener una respuesta. Sasuke despertó de su ensoñación, y salió rápidamente de ahí._

_Kyo lo miro en la lejanía yéndose de tejado en tejado._

_Fin del flash back._

―Y ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que haré… ―suspire por segunda vez en ese día. Luego recordé que debía de ir con Tsunade para decirle lo de la descarga.

Me levante de un salto de la cama con nuevas energías, y me puse lo mi atuendo de siempre* desde que era Kyo Haruno.

Camine fuera de mi casa con destino a la torre de la Hokage donde hablaría con mi maestra.

En el camino me encontré con mucha gente conocida, la cual ahora ni me saludaba y me miraba raro. Otra gente más amable que se había dedicado a conocerme en esta semana me saludo con una sonrisa la cual conteste igual. De la nada escuche ruidos, y vi que dos cabelleras rubias venían corriendo hacia a mí, suspire de puro fastidio y algunas chicas que había ahí pareciera que eso les pareció sexy ya que gritaron de pura emoción. Con una gotita en la cabeza, recibí en la esquina de la calle a los dos rubios.

―¡Kyo-kun/Baka! ― sí, así fue el saludo más amable de la vida. Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki seguían peleándose para ver quien ganaba mi atención.

Soy una persona capaz de calmarme y todo pero la verdad es que mi paciencia tiene un límite y…

― ¡¿No pueden callarse de una puñetera vez?! ―grite enojada y se notaba por la forma en que mis amigos reaccionaron. Los dos me miraron asustados.

―Cuando se pone me recuerda a Sakura-chan. ―le susurro Naruto a Ino y ella asintió varias veces.

Mi vida no puede ser peor, pensé, tratando de tranquilizarme.

―A lo que venía Kyo-kun… ―comenzó a decir Ino un poco sonrojada, e imagine a que iba todo esto, ―quería invitarte a comer, sé que desde que estas en ese departamento no has tenido oportunidad de hacer la alacena y quería ver si tenías tiempo de… ―y ya a partir de ahí no escuche ya que vi pasar una mosca frente a mis ojos. Creo que olvide decir que hace 3 días me mude a un departamento e Ino tenía razón, necesitaba algo de comida en mi casa ya que ahorita salí sin nada en mi estómago, murmure un "tienes razón" que ocasiono que Ino se callara y chillara emocionada. Naruto a su lado bufo y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo su berrinche rodo los ojos hacia arriba.

―¡Vamos a comer a Ichiraku! ―grito Naruto y nos jalo a las dos, e Ino abrió los ojos por el tarado de mi amigo, y cuando quiso gritar y decirle de cosas, ya estábamos donde venden el mejor ramen de la aldea. Quise reír, en serio que lo quise pero sería muy raro de mi parte conociendo el carácter de mi amiga y de la estupidez de Naruto.

―¡Hola Kyo-kun! ―me saludo Ayame con las mejillas sonrojadas, le sonreí en respuesta, ocasionando que Ino fulminara con la mirada a la chica y me mirara molesta.

En ese momento sentí un escalofrió y toda mi vida se volvió negra.

¿Le gusto a Ino?

De solo pensarlo mi mente se sombreo de negro.

Voltee a ver a Naruto y vi que ya iba por el tercer tazón de ramen y yo acaba de recibir el mío. Comencé a comer tranquilamente ignorando la mirada pendiente de Ino y Ayame. No tengo ni idea desde que momento me hice indiferente a este trato, supongo que te acostumbras. Me imagino que así se debió de haber sentido Sasuke y me arrepiento de haberle hecho sentir así, en ese entonces.

Desde ese día en que entro a mi cuarto no lo he visto, me pregunto si le saco el tema a Naruto me diga algo al respecto.

―Naruto… ―comencé a decir, e Ino volteo a verme enseguida sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos. ―Naruto. ―dije más alto, haciendo que mi rubio amigo dejara de comer y me mirara con la boca llena.

―¡Traga, tarado! ―Ino le pego un zape a Naruto y el chico trago todo con lágrimas en los ojos. Agradecí con la mirada a Ino; con este cuerpo me hubiera sido imposible hacer eso.

―¿Qué quieres, baka? ―fruncí el ceño al escuchar ese sobrenombre dirigirse a mí. ¿Desde cuándo le he dado suficiente confianza a este idiota para que me trate así?

Naruto recibió otro golpe en su cabeza por parte de Ino y un "¡no le digas así a Kyo-kun, idiota!"

―Te iba a decir sobre tu compañero de equipo… ¿Sasuke no? ―pregunte indiferente. "Hasta me impresiono yo misma" pensé con una sonrisa interna. Naruto me miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

Los dos rubios me miraban atento a lo que iba a preguntar.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí llegaría, espero me tengan paciencia, esto lo escribí en día y no se me ocurrió nada más, espero les guste.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Sentimientos y cambios

**Hola chicas. Y si algún chico por ahí, hola c:**

**Ya no tardare tanto en los capítulos, lo siento por dejar el fic así a la deriva, lo siento mucho:c**

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí.**

* * *

**Capitulo**: Sentimientos y cambios.

Mi pregunta fue sencilla, y sin nada oculto en ella. Directa, como me gusta que sean las personas.

―**¿Cómo es la relación que lleva Sasuke con Sakura?** ―pregunte.

Y juro que en los dos rubios vi sorpresa y el desvío de miradas. Sin entender nada, levante una ceja.

―**Ella lo ama, pero él se ha encargado de destrozar ese amor con cada desplante…** ―comenzó a decir Ino, quien me conocía más que nada en el mundo. ―**Pero ella sigue ahí, de tonta e ilusa** ―dijo con el ceño fruncido. Yo también lo hice, pero no porque tuviera razón, y quizás sí, pero que todo el mundo me viera así de tonta e ilusa me dio en lo más profundo de mi ser.

―**Sakura-chan es una buena chica** ―dijo Naruto con la cabeza hacia abajo ―**Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella, es imposible no hacerlo…** ―agrego con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Siempre supe que Naruto sentía algo por mí, pero al verlo así de abatido algo dentro de mí se rompió.

― **¿Por qué de ella, Naruto?** ―pregunte mirándolo a los ojos. El me miró fijamente.

―**Porque es perfecta.** ―respondió y sonrió como siempre lo hace. Ino miro a mi amigo y sonrió con ternura.

Yo no comprendía porque el amor de Naruto hacia a mí, nunca lo entendí. Siempre he sido cruel, siempre he sido mala con él.

―**¿Por qué?** ―volví a preguntar más fuerte. Naruto me miro de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza.

―S**i te dijera mis sentimientos no entendieras. Tienes que conocer el amor, para entender que es lo que siento por Sakura.** ―dijo serio. "Si supieras" pensé con ironía ―. **Pero es que ella es única, si ella me pidiera tiempo yo se lo daría con tal de estar con ella** ―suspiro con dolor ― **No sé qué decir, que hacer para ser alguien más para ella, quiero que sepa que habla mi corazón, yo la quiero y lo único que quiero es no hacerle daño** ―se confesó, Ino y yo lo mirábamos con impresión ―**Estoy perdidamente enamorado estoy de ella. Ella es tan hermosa, tan mala con la gente para esconderse en su interior, yo sé que hay alguien que necesita amor dentro de ella, ahí en su interior.**

―**No sé qué decir Naruto…** ―dije, realmente sin tener idea de que decirle. ―**Te podría decir que eres muy importante para ella y te lo digo porque me ha contado de ti** ―al decirle eso, se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca y sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar hacia el frente.

―**Como amigo, soy importante para ella como amigo o tal vez como un hermano** ―dijo con una sonrisa triste, y me volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados por la sonrisa. ―_**Me conformo ser alguien así para ella.**_

Después de eso, los tres nos sumimos en un silencio algo deprimente. ¿Dónde quedo mi rubio amigo feliz? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto me quiere con tanta intensidad? Hubiera dado todo por corresponder esos sentimientos.

―**Sabes Naruto** ―le dije para llamar su atención, el me miro atento― **solo debes mirar a tu alrededor y empezar a ver la vida de otra forma, no siempre estar detrás de alguien te lleva a un lado, siempre hay que superarse y emprender un nuevo camino hacia la felicidad.**

Naruto se quedó pensativo y asintió con una sonrisa comprendiendo. ―**Gracias Kyo.**

―**Hablábamos de Sasuke y terminamos hablando de la frentezota** ―dijo Ino celosa para romper el hielo después de ese gracias. Sonreí por eso.

―**¿Dónde está Uchiha?** ―pregunte, ya que esa era mi pregunta inicial, pero quise saber cómo veían los demás mi patética vida amorosa.

―**Según me entere, hace una semana se fue de misión** ―frunció el ceño Naruto.

Después de ahí hablamos de cosas triviales, sobre mí, los novatos, cosas que según ellos yo no sabía para nada.

Cuando mire el reloj, casi salto en mi asiento. Ya era medio media, y yo había salido de mi casa a las 10 am. Con razón sentía mi trasero entumido. Decidí despedirme de mis amigos y salir corriendo a la torre de la hokage.

Cuando llegue y me disponía tocar la puerta, sentí 4 chakras conocidos dentro. Sin tocar, entre. Cuando vi quienes eran, di un paso hacia atrás.

― **¡Kyo!** ―exclamo Tsunade sorprendida de verme ahí. Salude a mi maestra con una sonrisa agradable y un "hola Tsunade-sama", fue cuando mire a los demás de nuevo.

Ahí estaba el equipo "Taka" junto con Sasuke Uchiha. La pelirroja si no me equivoco se llama Karin, y me miro con sospecha. ¿Y a esta que le pico? Decidí ignorarle y saludar a los dos chicos.

―**Hola ¿Kyo no? ¿Y tú prima Sakura?** ―me pregunto con una sonrisa Suigetsu.

―**Está en una misión, pero llego avisarme que cuidara su puesto en el hospital, pensé que necesitaban mi ayuda** ―dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No sé qué mierda dije.

―_**Nadie te necesita.**_

El comentario de Sasuke me dolió. Sé que va dirigido a Kyo, pero aun así soy yo…

Tsunade tosió llamando nuestra atención y dijo ―**Bien Uchiha, ya se pueden retirar.** ―El equipo Taka salió, no sin antes recibir una mirada calculadora de Karin y Sasuke. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

―**Tsunade-sama…** ―empecé a decir. Ella me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y me señalo la puerta. Supuse que el equipo Taka aún estaba cerca.

―**¿Qué paso Kyo?** ―me pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta. Mi mente se sombreo de negro al ver ese gesto en mi maestra dirigido a mí. Le comencé a contar sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke y lo que había pasado al querer separarme de el―. **Supongo que ya no podré entrenarte** ―suspiro, yo la mire esperando que dijera algo más y después de unos segundos de mirarme, continuo ―**pero se quien está dispuesto hacerlo. ¡Shizune!** ―grito para llamar a su ayudante. En todo momento no me moví de mi lugar. Cuando Shizune entro, Tsunade le dijo que llamara a Kakashi Hatake.

Abrí los ojos como plato, ¿Kakashi me iba a entrenar? Debí de ser muy obvia, ya que Tsunade me miro y rio ―**El será el indicado, Sakura.** ―sonrió con ternura.

Siempre había esperado el momento para que mi propio sensei me entrenara…

―**Ya puedes retirarte, yo le contaré todo a Kakashi y después el irá a buscarte.** ―me dijo.

Yo asentí y salí de ahí, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de mi maestra.

―**Has cambiado mucho, Sakura… Es algo que me preocupa, ¿será tu interior saliendo o será el cambio de sexo?** ―susurro Tsunade.

―**No lo sé, Tsunade-sama** ―respondí mientras me iba por el pasillo.

* * *

Cuando salí de la torre, me encontré con el equipo Taka y Naruto junto a ellos. Me encogí de hombros, no por Sasuke, sino por la plática con Naruto.

― **¡Oye Kyo-baka!** ―me grito Naruto con una sonrisa. Pareciera que se le olvido la conversación de hace rato. "¿E Ino dónde está?" me pregunte a mí misma mirando hacia todos lados.

―**Hola Naruto ¿E Ino?** ―me acerque a ellos, recibí una mirada fría de parte de Sasuke.

―**Fue por Shikamaru** ―me contesto y después apunto a un lugar ―. **Mira ahí viene** ―agrego con una sonrisa.

Efectivamente ahí venia mi amiga con Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten y… Si, Neji. Mis ojos chocaron con los de él unos segundos hasta que, sentí que mi rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo de la pena, y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. Escuche un "hmp" de parte del único que hace ese sonido.

―**¡Hola chicos!** ―saludo Ino con una sonrisa ― **¡Kyo-kun!** ―chillo de emoción colgándose de mi cuello, Hinata al verme se sonrojo pero algunas chicas que estaban cerca comenzaron armar escándalo por mi rubia amiga, una que otra fulmino con la mirada a Ino pero ella ni cuenta se dio o las ignoro, haciendo que se enojaran más. Una gotita de sudor comenzó a correrme por la cabeza.

―**Ino** ―salude otra vez con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los demás se saludaron y comenzaron a decir a dónde íbamos a ir. ¿Era una especie de reunión? despues de un rato nadie decia a donde ir y solo caminabamos por el parque.

―**Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no vamos a tu casa a pasarnos bien la tarde?** ―pregunto Karin acercándose al Uchiha con porte sensual, quitándose los dientes y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke la miro y soltó un "Hmp"

― **¡Te volvieron a rechazar, zanahoria!** ―comenzó a reírse Suigetsu descaradamente de su compañera de equipo quien se puso roja del coraje y le propino un golpe directo a la cabeza, pero el chico se convirtió en agua y luego se alejó de ella en su forma original riéndose aún. Reí por la escena, fue gracioso.

―**¿De qué te ríes? Pedazo de gay** ―se acercó a mí la pelirroja en forma amenazante. Todos dejaron de platicar y nos miraron con atención. Fruncí el ceño, ¿me acaba de decir gay?

―**De ti** ―después de eso sentí una cachetada en mi rostro, abrí los ojos como platos.

― **¡Kya, se atrevió pegarle a Kyo-kun, maldita pelirroja teñida!** ―una bola de chicas que salieron de la nada se fueron contra Karin, retrocedí dos pasos no dispuesto a salvarla.

Vaya, de algo servía tener admiradoras.

Reí malvadamente en mi interior.

Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu comenzaron a desternillarse* de la risa en el piso mientras todos los demás veíamos como las chicas le jalaban el cabello y arañaban a Karin. Estando al lado de ellas, podía ver todo el espectáculo.

"_Como deseo tener palomitas_" pensé con una sonrisa.

Sentí la mirada enojada de Sasuke y role los ojos, ¿es que uno no puede divertirse? Aparte ella empezó al decirme eso, yo solo me reí de ella.

―**Chicas…** ―comencé a reír nerviosamente «es que siento algo de pánico ¿y si se vienen encima de mí a violarme? De solo imaginarme mi mente se sombreo de negro» en cuanto hable, todas me pusieron atención ¿olvide decir que Ino también se había lanzado sobre Karin? ―**No me ofendi por lo que dijo Karin, porque sé que no es verdad** ―"_me siguen gustando los hombres_" quise agregar. Las chicas tomándose eso como que no soy gay, comenzaron a poner corazones en sus ojos y a mirarme con ternura. Me comencé a sonrojar, aun no logro entender porqué pero mi rostro fue aumentando de color a medida que las chicas se acercaron. Una de las chicas, pareciera que era la líder por que era la única que era ninja, se me acerco con pose orgullosa. Era muy linda. Su cabello bajo el sol brillaba de un bonito color negro, sus ojos grandes de color azul claro y su cuerpo…

La miré de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno, y pareciera que eso molesto a varias personas pero a ella le gusto y sonrió aun más. Karin que estaba en el suelo, gimió con molestia para luego recibir una patada de una chica, eso le pasa por joder.

―**Hola Kyo-kun** ―saludo la chica con una sonrisa tímida, que no le creí en absoluto, se me acerco hasta quedar frente a frente a mí, demasiado digo yo ―**me llamo Akame Hikura.** ―Me tendió la mano y se la acepte con una sonrisa.

―**Kyo Haruno, un gusto linda** ―ahí fue cuando note un sonrojo por parte de ella y molestia de las demás. Mire los ojos de la chica, en verdad era muy linda. Me gustaron sus ojos, te daban ganas de perderte en su mirada. Era como el cielo.

―**Vaya mierda…**

El comentario molesto de Neji hizo que volviera a la realidad y solté su mano al instante.

_¿Otra vez me está pasando __**esto**__?_

Neji me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y yo no entendía nada.

― **¿Así eres con todas, Haruno?** ―me pregunto molesto él y yo lo miré a los ojos no entendiendo nada.

―**D-déjalo Neji-san** ―dijo Hinata con su maña de juntar los deditos. Akame hizo una seña y casí todas las chicas se fueron alejando enojadas por no conseguir nada mío, supongo.

Karin en el suelo fue ayudada por Juugo a levantarse. La miré con una ceja alzada, divertida.

―**Kyo es todo un ligador** ―comento Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―**Lo dices como si eso fuera un logro.** ―La voz de Shikamaru se hizo notar con aburrimiento.

Naruto volteo a verlo con una mirada de reto. ―**Ya quisieras tú tener a cualquier chica a tus pies** ―después de eso comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

Shikamaru lo miro con aburrimiento y sabiamente pensó que no valía la pena responder. Pero Ino no satisfecha porque hayan ofendido a su compañero de equipo dijo: ―**Shikamaru tiene novia, es Temari de la aldea de la Arena y por lo que se, tú nunca has dado tu primero beso Naruto** ―con una sonrisa miro como Naruto abriera los ojos a más no poder y comenzara a llorar.

―**Sakura me comento que Naruto había dado su primer beso con Uchiha** ―dije algo pensativo pero riendo como psicópata en mi interior. Naruto al escucharme grito algo como: **"¡No soy gay, él fue el quien me beso!"** todos comenzaron a reírse de mi pobre amigo rubio. Sasuke aún me miraba con sospecha y decidí ignorarlo por el día de hoy.

Miré a Neji quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y no pude evitar volverme a poner rojo. De la nada, por mi vista se puso Akame mirándome con una linda sonrisa. ―**La verdad quisiera invitarte a comer, Kyo-kun** ―dijo agachando la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Iba a rechazar la oferta pero mi estomago rugió y mi sonrojo se mantuvo en mi rostro. Ella levanto el rostro con brillo en los ojos y otra vez me perdí en ellos.

―**¡Pues vamos a comer todos!** ―ordeno Ino, no dispuesta a recibir negativas. Akame la miro mal y luego volteo a verme atenta esperando que negara la oferta de Ino y fuera con ella a solas, lo que recibió de mi fue una sonrisa nerviosa y encogimiento de hombros.

Vamos a una comida súper incomoda con mis compañeros y amigos.

Ah, pero no hay que olvidar que ellos no saben que soy yo, **Sakura Haruno**.

Yo no tenía ganas de nada, muchos sentimientos y cambios emocionales para mi.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios, acabo de llegar de trabajar:(**

**Pues ya van saliendo más personajes, pero aun así me quiero concentrar en Sakura, Sasuke y Neji. Pero quería darle un poco de protagonista a Naruto e Ino que serán muy importantes en esta historia, porqué seran los unicos que apoyen en todo a Kyo :D Aparte de que Hinata defendera mucho a Kyo xD**

**Y como vieron, ya salio una chica que pondra de nervios a Sasuke y a Neji jaja, si supieran:B **


	5. Hormonas y apoyo

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**La verdad me gusta mucho que les agrade.**

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí.**

**Hay una advertencia en este capitulo, puede que haya contenido algo intenso.**

**Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos estábamos en un local de comida rápida. Y si, comida rápida.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa grande esperando ser atendidos.

Frente a mi estaba Neji quien no dejaba de verme, al lado de él a su izquierda estaba Hinata, Shikamaru, quien frente a él estaba Naruto, de ahí estaba Ino que está a mi lado derecho. A mi lado izquierdo esta Akame quien me miraba sonriente y batiendo las pestañas coquetamente. Yo no dejaba de verla y sonreír toda nerviosa. Al lado de Naruto esta Sasuke, quien fulminaba a la mirada a todos, pero más a mí. No sé por qué carajo. Junto a él estaba su lapa, digo Karin enfrente y al otro lado de Neji estaba Tenten que me miraba sospechosa, luego Kiba, Juugo y por ultimo Suigetsu al lado de Karin.

En pocas palabras quede en medio de todos.

― **¡Es Kyo-kun!** ―escuche que susurraron mi nombre y voltee hacía atrás, encontrándome con varias chicas sonrojadas y susurrándose entre ellas sin dejar de verme ― **y por dios, ya vieron que ahí está Neji-san y Sasuke-kun, yo los quiero a los tres en la cama**―una gotita de sudor comenzó a correrme por la cabeza al verme la cara de pervertida sexual a cada una de ellas. ― **¡También esta Akame-san!** ―dijeron impresionadas viendo a mi lado, yo alce una ceja volteando hacia mi izquierda, ahí estaba Akame mirándolas con el ceño fruncido y mirada seria.

_¿Quién era esta chica?_

Mire hacia Neji y Sasuke, y los dos tenían la mirada clavada en mi. Desvié mi mirada hacía la servilleta encima de la mesa y comencé a jugar con ella.

Nunca levante la vista, ni cuando mencionaban mi nombre.

Llego la mesera a pedir nuestros pedidos, y la mayoría pidieron una hamburguesa y yo me decidí por lo mismo. Mi compañera de la izquierda pidió muchas cosas más y me gusto su gran apetito. Al cabo de un rato, mientras todos estaban distraídos en sus conversaciones y a veces participaba, alguien puso su mano cerca de mi pierna y me tensé completamente abriendo los ojos a más no poder. La mano traviesa comenzó a subir lentamente su mano, acariciando mi pierna.

―**Tranquilo** ―susurro Akame en mi oído, me estremecí con su voz en mi oreja. Mi postura impedía que alguien viera lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa, con los codos recargados en la mesa era imposible que alguien se diera cuenta.

― **¿Te encuentras bien, Kyo-kun?** ―pregunto Ino mirándome fijamente. Yo asentí varias veces sin tener voz para decirle "no, alguien esta casí violándome aquí". De repente sentí todas las miradas en mí, pero me puse más nervioso porqué la mano comenzó a subir hasta posarse sobre mi entrepierna y como era nueva en esto, no pude evitar que "eso" sucediera poco a poco. Trague duro, sonrojado y nervioso miré a Akame a los ojos, esperando que con eso ella se detuviera, pero no, ella me miraba con una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo en los ojos.

― **¡Aquí esta su orden!** ―llego la mesera trayendo un carrito dejando toda la comida en la mesa. Eso basto para que Akame alejara su mano de mí. Me tranquilice un poco, pero aun así tenía ese pequeño problema en mis pantalones pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

―**No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente** ―me susurro la descarada en mi oído mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro ―**iré al tocador**―dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar y sonrojado miré como se iba al baño moviendo las caderas. Mi mirada se perdió en su trasero.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejarme pensamientos raros en cuanto como me sentía. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba? ¡¿Por qué me sentía ATRAIDA hacía una mujer?! Miré mi problema en mis pantalones.

¡Maldita mujer y su…!

"_Actúa como hombre, actúa como hombre_" pensé la frase que se repetía en mi cabeza desde que sucedió este cambio.

Miré a mí alrededor viendo que Neji no dejaba de verme con el ceño fruncido, Ino interesada en mí queriendo ver qué pasaba debajo la mesa y Sasuke en la misma condición que Neji.

Joder.

Akame no volvía y a mí me comenzaba a doler mi entrepierna.

― **¿Kyo?** ― escuche a Naruto hablarme mientras me levantaba demasiado deprisa ― **¡Kyo!** ―me grito mientras casí corría hacia el baño.

Al entrar me fije que no había nadie, y me miré al espejo. Mi cara casí me hizo reír.

Mi cabello estaba alborotado como si hubiera sido intencional, mi cara estaba completamente sonrojada y sudorosa. ¿Debo decir que nunca en mi vida había pasado algo así?

Escuche unos pasos fuera de la puerta y enseguida decidí meterme a un baño, y le puse pestillo a la puerta y me recargue lejos de esta. Por debajo vi que eran unas botas ninjas de color negro. ¿Eran de Neji o de Sasuke? Mi mente comenzó a colorearse de negro y empecé a sudar aun más. Mi problema aun no bajaba y quien sea que sea se paro frente a la puerta y comenzaba a querer abrirla.

―**E-está ocupado** ―alcance a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa. "_¡¿ENSERIO SAKURA?!_" pensé a punto de un ataque nervioso. Parece que la persona del otro lado no le importo porque siguió intentando abrir la puerta. Suspire varias veces para calmarme y afrentar al que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Cuando me acerque abrirla, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien se me fue encima para atrapar mis labios.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder, para poder observar mejor a mi compañera de mesa. Si, a Akame. Frente a mí. Besándome. No sé porqué pero cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Total… ¿Qué podía pasar? Simplemente algo dentro de mi decía que eso estaba bien.

Y se sentía _muy_ bien.

Mientras que Kyo y Akame estaban en el baño, alguien de la mesa donde estaban los novatos se levanto para ir al baño y toparse a Kyo y descubrir que tramaba con esa actitud que traía.

―**¿A dónde vas, Uchiha?** ―pregunto Neji con los ojos fijos en su comida. Sasuke a medio acto de levantarse se quedo quieto.

―**Eso no te interesa, Hyuga.**

Después de eso comenzó a caminar hacia los baños.

Al entrar, escucho ruidos extraños y suspiros. Alzo una ceja extrañado. ¿Alguien aparte de Kyo estaba ahí? Y pareciera que también había una mujer.

Se asomo por debajo de todas las puertas para ver donde estaba el chico y mayor fue su sorpresa que a parte de ese par de pies, no había nadie más.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a subir por su vientre hasta a su boca. Frunció el ceño a más no poder y enojado, sin entender que pasaba de un golpe de puño abrió la puerta.

La escena frente a sus ojos lo hizo rechinar los dientes.

Akame había sentado a Kyo en el retrete y estaba encima de él, devorándolo por la boca, tenía la camisa rota y el pantalón desbrochado, ella tenía la camisa abierta de par en par y la falda algo levantada. Los dos estaban mirándolo completamente sudorosos y sonrojados por la intensidad del beso.

Kyo bajo a Akame, quien se arreglo la ropa y miro con reto al Uchiha, Kyo comenzó a tratar de arreglarse lo más rápido posible y sin mirar a nadie salió casí corriendo, más no le fue posible porqué Sasuke lo jalo de la muñeca directo hacia él.

―**Tú no te vas** ―sentencio el Uchiha mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, luego volteo su mirada a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun sonrojada. ―**Tu lárgate.**

―**¿Y si no que, Uchiha?** ―pregunto con una sonrisa llena de altanería. Sasuke apretó más a Kyo haciendo que suelte un quejido apenas audible, pero si para Akame quien aflojo su porte haciendo que el último Uchiha sonriera.

―**Nos vamos** ―dijo el Uchiha jalando a Kyo quien no decía nada. Y no porque no quisiera, porque pareciera que estaba en una clase de shock. Akame ni pudo decir nada, cuando el Uchiha junto con Kyo desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Detrás de la puerta, Neji Hyuga dio media vuelta.

Kyo no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que sintió algo suave bajo él y un peso extra encima. Parpadeo varias veces para enfocar su mirada y se encontró con Sasuke arriba de él, al darse cuenta que era el Uchiha forcejeo para quitárselo de encima.

―**Sakura** ―la amenaza de que si hacia algo en el tono de voz, alerto a Kyo. ―**Sé qué eres tú. Tsunade me conto todo.**

―**Quítate de encima** ―desvió la mirada sonrojado, dándose cuenta de la mirada tan intensa del Uchiha y la pose tan comprometedora. Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo incomodaba y se bajo de la cama viendo como Kyo se incorporaba. ― **¿Te lo dijo Tsunade?**

―**Sí, cuando fui la otra vez a tu casa después fue directo con ella y me dijo la verdad** ―dijo él mirándolo a los ojos. Recibió un murmullo de parte de Kyo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

―**Sakura…** ―llamo Sasuke, haciendo que el otro chico levantara los ojos ― **¿qué te está sucediendo?**

Kyo se llevo las manos a la cara y negó varias veces ―**no lo sé** ―dijo para después sollozar tras las manos. Sasuke se quedo quieto no sabiendo que hacer.

¿Abrazarlo? ¿Decirle que estaba bien, aún sabiendo que NADA estaba bien?

El ojiverde se sintió estúpido, pensó que Sasuke tan siquiera iba a moverse y darle un poco de apoyo. No sabe por qué, pero lloro aun más. Necesitaba algún apoyo, aparte de Tsunade que lo ayudaran a sobrellevar esta etapa de su vida.

De repente abrió los ojos y dejo de sollozar al sentir una mano en su hombro. Alzo la mirada viendo a Sasuke con la mirada desviada a un lado de la habitación con el rostro sonrojado y un mohín en sus labios. Kyo, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió contento. Y literalmente se abalanzo a Sasuke, terminando los dos en la cama.

Sakura siempre le pareció muy bonita y dulce, muchos chicos de la aldea hablaban de ella como una conquista difícil de conseguir pues la pelirrosa se mostraba inaccesible a todo hombre además de él y Naruto, y algunos novatos. No fue hasta que regreso, que ese número de chicos aumento y entre ellos, según Naruto, estaba Neji Hyuga.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y por instinto apretó más a la chica, en ese momento chico a él.

―**¿Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo?** ―pregunto con voz atascada, el pelinegro simplemente desvió la mirada de él encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos se separaron pero quedaron acostados en la cama, Sasuke boca arriba y Kyo a un lado de él boca abajo con la cabeza levantada mirando hacia la cabecera.

―**¿Cómo paso todo esto?** ―pregunto Sasuke de un momento acá.

―**Veras…** ―empezó a relatar él, diciéndole que había salido de misión y que al regresar simplemente se desmayo al entrar y que no encontraba razón alguna para que pasará esto. ―**Y sigo sin entender porque a mí** ―dijo con pesar.

―**Encontraremos la forma** ―respondió con indiferencia, Kyo sonrió volteando hacia la ventana a su lado, creyendo ingenuamente en lo que él le había dicho y Sasuke nuevamente fijo su mirada en el, de soslayo.

Y es que no podía evitar hacerlo, si bien era cierto que desde que se había vuelto a la aldea, miraba mucho a Sakura, lo hacía cuando ella no lo notaba ahora simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él. ¿Dónde estaba la hermosa chica?

Ahora solo quedaba un chico algo más bajo que él, y con los mismos rasgos que Sakura, acaso alguna facción masculina. Pero no era mucho la diferencia, quizás el cuerpo, pero su cara, cabello y ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

Toda la semana que Sasuke había estado de misión no había podido dejar de pensarla en ningún tan solo momento de la tarde y noche, y eso le hacía sentirse extraño pues era algo a lo que indudablemente no acostumbraba, lo más bizarro del asunto fue que incluso cuando Karin intento ligar con él y se le insinuó, no dejo ningún momento de pensar en el chico al lado de él. ¿Apoco le gustaba Sakura, versión Kyo?

Se asqueo de solo pensarlo, y Kyo noto ese cambio en su rostro.

― **¿Sasuke?**

―**No es nada.**

―**Está bien.**

Y los dos siguieron cada quien en sus pensamientos… Sin darse cuenta que los dos estaban tan conectados que no había necesidad de palabras para estar uno junto al otro.

Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar al día siguiente en la mañana que había venido hablar con Kyo, esa vez tenía la sospecha de que era ella, pero al hablar con la Hokage supo que en verdad su instinto no le fallaba y que si era ella. Tsunade lo había mandado a una misión a investigar sobre el asunto, y no encontró nada interesante, salvo cuando llego a un pequeño pueblo y había rumores de que una bruja rondaba por los alrededores. Junto con su antiguo equipo investigaron todo lo que pudieron, pero no estaban muy seguros de ella fuera la culpable, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

―**Está cayendo la noche** ―susurro Kyo mirando hacia la ventana, Sasuke miro hacia donde mismo y vio el atardecer caer sobre Konoha.

―**Mañana vendré por ti** ―dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana para salir.

―**¿Para qué?** ―pregunto Kyo curioso. Sasuke estaba a punto de salir, y volteo a verlo de reojo.

―**Iremos con Tsunade** ―contesto y salió con un salto.

Kyo se acomodo en la cama e inhalo el perfume de Sasuke en la cama ―**estúpido Uchiha y su aroma tan delicioso** ―dijo levantándose para tomar una ducha.

Hoy había sido un día muy raro.

* * *

Sasuke en menos de cinco minutos estaba en su casa, y directamente entro a la ducha.

* * *

Neji Hyuga salió de entre las sombras debajo de la ventana de Kyo, y salto hacia ella.

―**¡Neji!** ―escucho un grito el Hyuga y volteo encontrándose a Kyo con una toalla en la cintura y el rostro completamente rojo, y sus ojos abiertos par en par.

* * *

Acostado en su cama, el Uchiha cerró los ojos e imagino cuando Kyo aún era Sakura… Una sonrisa hermosa, ojos entrecerrados y el hermoso rostro de Sakura era el recuerdo de Sasuke, e inconscientemente una diminuta sonrisa apareció.

No supo como paso, pero se quedo dormido con la imagen en su cabeza de Sakura.

_Estaban los dos en un cuarto, de un momento acá ella cayó encima de él en la cama._

―_**Lo siento**―dijo Sakura intentado levantándose de encima, Sasuke no se lo permitió agarrándola firmemente de la barbilla. Recorrió con la mirada sus facciones hasta detenerse en sus labios entreabiertos y la curiosidad y el deseo le invadieron. _

_Cuando sus labios rozaron un escalofrío les recorrió a los dos_

_El moreno tomo delicadamente los labios de ella entre los suyos mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca, lo acerco a él hasta pegar sus pechos contra su torso mientras que con sensualidad y experiencia introducía su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndolo gemir._

_Sakura se agarró de su camisa mientras intentaba apegarse más a él y correspondía con torpeza el beso, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la acerco hasta lo imposible a su cuerpo, tanto que ambos parecieron fundirse con el otro acoplándose perfectamente._

_Sasuke acaricio delicadamente la lengua de la pelirrosa y esta gimió extasiada. Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir lentamente y ni siquiera la falta de aire les obligaba a separarse. _

_Fue rato después que moreno se alejó de ella lentamente dándole suaves besos en los labios mientras que Sakura con los ojos cerrados intentaba recuperar la respiración con urgencia al igual que el mismo._

_Y Sasuke se permitió observarla y unos pensamientos insanos comenzaron a invadirle haciéndole sentir un pervertido. Intento separarse de ella ligeramente, pero Sakura lo tenía agarrado de la camisa con firmeza por lo que el intento murió en su inicio. La pelirrosa abrió con lentitud sus orbes y los centro en los de él ruborizada a más no poder, bajo la mirada con vergüenza mientras lo soltaba despacio y casi con renuencia._

_Sasuke se puso de pie y ladeo el rostro apenado. Hundió sus manos en su cabello mientras daba media vuelta dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todo su lado racional se volcó hacia el cómo en un juicio decisivo declarándolo cruelmente culpable y condenándolo a cadena perpetua._

_La miro de nuevo y ahí fue cuando todo se vio roto, ya no era Sakura, era Kyo._

Se levanto sudando y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Miro hacía a todos lados confundido, notando que había un poco de sol asomándose por la ventana. Supuso que eran las 5:30 a.m.

Había soñado con Sakura, pero al final era Kyo el que estaba ahí. Un miedo comenzó a invadirlo, ¿qué tal si Sakura se quedaba así? Comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

Se levanto demasiado deprisa, que si no fuera por sus habilidades ninjas se hubiera ido de boca al suelo, ya que la sabana se le quedo atorada entre las piernas. Comenzó a cambiarse, poniéndose su ropa habitual y salió rápidamente a la oficia de la Hokage para comenzar la investigación de la bruja.

Y así Kyo vuelva a ser Sakura.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, la verdad perdonen si estan cortos :c**

**Es que no se me ocurre nada más xD**

**Lo siento :c**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Y los favs:3 Y las alertas, todo, gracias:3**

**Diganme que más le puedo poner para darle sabor a la historia.**

**¿Le gusta el personaje de Akame? ¿Qué trama Neji? 7u7 **

**Pues miren, dependiendo de como vaya desarrollandose la historia veré con quien se queda, esta historia es SasuSaku, pero será a mi antojo, Sasuke sufrira mucho y Sakura también, pero ella de una manera graciosa como la de hoy xD **

**¿Qué tal les parecio el sueño de Sasukito? akjsdhjask x3 **

**Me gustaría que me agregaran a Facebook para tener más comunacion y así que me dieran ideas :c ¿qué tal? **

**Fernanda Skarsgård **

**Soy la que tiene de foto de perfil a la numero 18, ya saben, la androide de DBZ xD**


	6. Gracias (amistad)

**Hola, enserio lamento el retraso del capitulo, les había dicho que no iba a tardar, pero realmente tuve un bloqueo de imaginacion y me quede sin mi musa. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no... Neji no hubiera muerto y el SasuSaku no hubiera tardado tanto.**

_**La amistad verdadera nunca se rompe.**_

― **¡Teme!** ―el ultimo Uchiha frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo que el idiota de su amigo le había puesto, por culpa de eso mucha gente que había alrededor comenzó a murmurar y a reírse en voz baja. Les mando una mirada asesina a todos.

Naruto corrió hasta darle alcance y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke, lo que ocasiono que llorara a moco suelto ― **¿porqué me pegas, teme?** ―gimió de dolor sobándose su cabeza.

―**Todavía lo preguntas, hmp** ―siguió caminando de brazos cruzados, ignorando al rubio. El cual al ver esa acción por parte del Uchiha corrió para darle alcance y comenzar a contarle los chismes que habían pasado ayer en la comida que ya no regreso.

―**Después de que te fuiste, Neji también lo hizo, pero después volvió y pago su parte y se fue** ―dijo pensativo, eso llamo la atención de Sasuke. ¿Neji? Nunca lo vio. ―**luego regreso Akame-chan con cara de asesina y no le pregunte que tenía porque me dio miedo** ―agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke puso cara de incrédulo.

―**Eres un idiota.**

― **¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer este loca! Ya me la he topado cuando todavía estaba Sakura-chan aquí… La extraño mucho** ―susurro con pose decaída. Lo que dijo llamo la atención de Sasuke.

― **¿Esa mujer conoce a Sakura?**

― **¡Sí! Siempre anda detrás de ella, eso me he fijado y eso que yo no me doy cuenta de nada** ―se ofendió él solo ―**ella ni la conoce, pero no sé que trae con Sakura-chan, pero ahora parece que anda detrás de Kyo.**

― **¿Cómo detrás de Sakura?** ―pregunta curioso el moreno.

―**Es qué, siempre cuando estaba con Sakura-chan nos la topamos en todas partes** ―dice pensativo mirando hacia el cielo ―**pareciera que nos siguiera o algo parecido** ―agrega después.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos y su mente comienza a trabajar.

― **¿A dónde vas, teme?** ―pregunta mirándolo a la cara, viendo que el Uchiha no ha movido su mirada de enfrente.

―**Hokage**.

Naruto lo mira feo por la respuesta tan seca.

* * *

Kyo suspiro por quinta vez en el día. No había dormido nada desde ayer y estaba en su punto más desequilibrante de su vida.

Neji desde que llego ayer a su casa, no se había ido.

― **¿Qué quieres, Neji?** ―pregunto por enésima vez al chico de ojos perlas, quien solo lo miro a los ojos y después observo el cuarto donde estaban.

"_Tan siquiera me dejo vestirme_" pensó Kyo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El Hyuga estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

―**Nej…**

― **¿Eres Sakura, no?**

La leve tensión en el cuerpo de Kyo llamo la atención de Neji.

"_¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió engañar a Neji?! Es como una versión de Shikamaru menos flojo_" pensó Kyo.

―**No se dé que me hablas.**

―**Eres tan… predecible** ―dijo con una media sonrisa. ―**Más con el espectáculo que diste en el baño. Sé qué eres tú, Sakura** ―agrego luego de unos segundos.

― **¡Me estoy volviendo loca!** ―grito con lagrimas en los ojos tirándose a los brazos del chico, quien solo atino apretarla contra él.

―**Recuerda que te dije que nunca te dejaría sola.**

"― _¿Neji? _―_le llamo Sakura con voz nerviosa. El Hyuga volteo a verla, ahí tan hermosa y nerviosa._

― _¿Qué paso, Saku? _―_pregunto con una leve sonrisa. _

― _¿Me dejarás sola algún día? _―_pregunto temerosa de la respuesta._

―_Claro que no_―_respondió para luego jalarla hacia él y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba como la pelirrosa soltaba lagrimas de soledad, tristeza y alegría."_

_El y ella se habían vuelto inseparables después de la guerra, habían perdido tanto pero los dos se habían encontrado y tuvieron refugio uno en el otro. _

Después de un rato que Kyo estaba en sus brazos, y Neji le acariciaba el cabello corto, por fin se calmo y comenzó hablar:

― **¿Sabes? He tenido la oportunidad, de encontrar muchas personas a lo largo de mi camino, algunas sin conocerme, me han puesto su hombro y me han ayudado a caminar** ―suspiro, y se separo de Neji para mirarlos a los ojos. ―**Miras hacia atrás y ves un largo camino recorrido y también ves muchas personas que han ido quedándose en la orilla de ese camino, pues a veces los caminos tienen espinas y hay quien quiere seguir a tu lado, aun encontrado espinas que puedan ser heridos o quizás prefieren abandonarte y dejarte a tu suerte en medio de la nada.**

―**En eso tienes razón** ―apoyo Neji al relato del chico quien solo sonrió y miro hacia afuera por la ventana.

―**Esas amistades son las que duelen y las que a veces te hacen sentirte vacía, y te sorprende que en ese vacío siempre surja alguien que te de la mano y te ayude a caminar** ―y volvió su vista al Hyuga. ―**Por suerte, he encontrado siempre personas que han dado todo a cambio de nada y me han tendido esa mano, para sacarme del abismo en el que muchas veces me he encontrado en mi vida. Y una de esas personas, eres tú Neji.**

Neji le sonrió y le agarro las manos. ―**Por siempre juntos.**

―**Por siempre juntos…** ―Kyo sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazo usando ultra-fuerza.

―**Pero ahora cuéntame, como sucedió esto** ―frunció el ceño el Hyuga mirándolo completamente. Kyo suspiro, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, "_nunca cambias, Neji_" pensó con diversión.

―**Empezó cuando regrese de una misión…**

* * *

_Hoy miro hacia atrás y veo la admiración que muchas personas me tienen, también veo aquellas que dejaron crecer la yerba en el camino y ya no encontraron mis huellas para seguir a mi lado._

_Hay personas muy especiales en mi vida, que me han marcado para bueno y otras que por desgracia nuestros caminos son diferentes y aun creyendo que compartimos un mismo objetivo, te das cuenta que no, que o eres esa persona sumisa, sin carácter y aceptas todo sin responder o encuentras muchas personas que a lo largo del camino nos encontramos en direcciones diferentes._

* * *

En la torre de la Hokage estaba la misma, Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, quienes estaban al tanto de la situación, claro menos Naruto que no entendía nada de nada.

―**Así que esta chica ha estado detrás de Sakura desde hace tiempo y ahora parece ir detrás de Kyo** ―susurro la Hokage con el ceño fruncido.

― **¡Sí! Ella llevaba unos meses detrás de Sakura-chan y a ella no le había visto hasta que llego Kyo** ―dijo Naruto con pose pensativa.

―**Naruto, sal** ―ordeno la Hokage.

― **¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque el teme no sale?** ―grito tan fuerte que hizo que la Hokage se le saltara una vena en la frente.

Después de golpes e insultos, Naruto salió volando.

Karin miraba a la Hokage detrás de Suigetsu, quien sonreía burlón, con algo de miedo. "_La vieja esta da miedo, pobre de mi primo_" pensó la pelirroja con terror.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo fastidioso de la escena.

―**Ahora sí, explícame.**

Sasuke comenzó a explicarle sobre los últimos días que había convivido con Sakura siendo Kyo, quien había notado algunos cambios hormonales y cierto gusto por las chicas, ―que no expreso nada en su gesto de que eso le molestaba demasiado― también comento sobre esta nueva chica Akame, quien antes nunca la había notado.

― **¡Shizune!** ―grito la Hokage después de escuchar a Sasuke hablar. Su asistente, con una gotita nerviosa en la frente le llamo la atención a su lado ―. **Ah, aquí estas** ―la miro con sorpresa, los demás presentes casi caen estilo anime al piso ―**bueno, quiero que investigues todo sobre esta chica, Akame Hikura.**

―**Si Tsunade-sama.** ―Enseguida la chica salió dispuesta a cumplir la orden impuesta por la Hokage.

―**Cualquiera cosa me avisas, Sasuke** ―ordeno la Hokage, quien solo recibió un "hmp" por respuesta y un azote de puerta ―. **Maldito Uchiha creído**.

* * *

Kyo estaba caminando por el parque, esperando que algo interesante sucediera. Su maestra no le iba a entrenar y no sabía dónde estaba Kakashi.

Hubiera ido a ver a Ino, pero desde que era hombre… Era muy raro. Había visto volar a Naruto y no quiso ir a preguntarle por qué.

Miro hacia el cielo aburrida, y un ruido a su derecha le llamo la atención. Viro la cabeza a esa dirección y se encontró con Hinata sonrojada mirando hacia él.

Alzo una ceja confundido, luego sonrió con dulzura. ― **¡Hola Hinata-chan!** ―saludo cordialmente.

―**Ho-hola Kyo-kun** ―correspondió el saludo nerviosa.

―**Ven siéntate, hazme compañía estoy muy aburrido** ―dijo con un lindo puchero en su rostro que hizo que Hinata se pusiera más roja.

La chica se acerco con algo de pena y se sentó un poco lejos de él, haciendo que volviera alzar la ceja al ver ese gesto de parte de ella. Como si estuviera tomando precaución, como… si anduviera evasiva.

―**Esta lindo el clima ¿no?** ―comento mirando hacia el cielo sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro y mover sus cabellos.

Hinata lo miro embelesada, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

_Ella ni se dio cuenta cuando en ese momento la imagen de Naruto, fue borrada para formarse la de Kyo sonriéndole._

Después de unos momentos de silencio, un "puf" se escucho al lado de Kyo haciendo que saltara en su asiento.

― **¡Hola!** ―Saludo Kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara, la cual se notaba por el ojito feliz.

―**La puta madre que lo pario** ―susurro Kyo cagado del susto.

Hinata solo se llevo una mano al corazón, estaba tan entretenida viendo las nubes y a Kyo que ni se dio cuenta del Jounin.

― **¿Los asuste?** ―pregunto inocente. Recibió una mirada cruel de parte de Kyo y un suspiro de Hinata; después se puso serio y miro a Kyo ―Sígueme

Y se fue con dirección a los campos de entrenamientos

―**Ese Kakashi…** ―susurro enojado Kyo mirando la espalda alejarse del mencionado, quien solo agito su mano en señal de que lo escucho, soltó un bufido y miro hacia Hinata ―**Tengo que irme, linda ¿al rato nos vemos?** ―dijo con una sonrisa tierna, recibiendo un "si" muy bajo de Hinata y un gran sonrojo. Kyo sonrió aun más y se despidió de ella corriendo hacia el Hatake.

Hinata miro alejarse a Kyo y suspiro, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte.

―**Vaya… Ni parecieras una santita hace unos momentos** ―una voz femenina cargada de odio se escucho detrás de ella.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento que era del equipo 7, Kakashi se encontraba en medio de este, con Kyo frente a él. Había muchísimos arboles alrededor, y ningún chakra cerca para escuchar su conversación o ver su pelea.

El viento hacia que las ropas de cada uno se movieran, y los cabellos se alborotaran aún más.

―**Bien Kyo, empezaremos con lo básico…** ―Empezó a decir Kakashi haciendo señas con las mano.

―**Está bien** ―acepto el ninja de cabello rosa poniéndose en posición de ataque.

―**Aquí empieza tu entrenamiento Kyo… ¿O debería de decir Sakura?**

Y los dos sonrieron, antes de empezar atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

_Llegaste a mi vida como un soplo de aire fresco por tu juventud, simpatía y ganas de enseñar, desde el __primer día formaste parte de mi familia y te integraste como uno más de nosotros._

"_Tú también eres una de esas personas, Kakashi-sensei. "_

* * *

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, PERDONEN POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO.**

**Más o menos vemos los sentimientos detras de la fachada de Kyo, pobre Sakuritaaa todavía no tienen idea de lo que ha sufrido y como es que ha llegado a como esta :c**

**Aun no tienen idea de que pinta Akame en esta historia? 7u7**

**Aquí se ve la relacion que llevan Neji y Saku, acaso pensaron que se amaban y que Neji lo iba a violar?:v xDD **

**Aún no xDD**

**TODAVÍA NO SALGO DE LA UNI PERO MUY PRONTO (de hecho este viernes e3e)**

**Así que vendré con cap pronto (?) **

**Adiós:3 **


End file.
